Avatar: The Last Airbender: Air and the HalfBreed
by A Fantasist
Summary: When a Firenation princess goes on a mission to fide the ne Avatar, she accidently finds herself instead. What else will she find along the way? Friendship? Power? Enemies? Romance? You have to read to find out...  I DO NOT OWN ATLA, JUST THE OC'S
1. Chapter 1: History

**Hey! sooo... this first chapter isn't very good in my opinion, but i hope you decide to read the next chapter. This oneis really just to catch everyone up on the missing time inbetween ATLA and the rest of the book.**

* * *

><p>good in my opinio<p>

_**Avatar: The Half Breed**_

_**Book One: Fire**_

_**Chapter One: History**_

**Water.**

_Earth._

_**Fire.**_

Air.

Long ago, a waterbending girl, named Katara and brother Sokka, discovered the avatar, trapped in an iceberg. An avatar is the bridge between the spirit world, and the human world. The avatar is the only being that can master all four elements: water, earth, fire, and air. This avatar was an airbender named Aang. Together Aang, Katara and Sokka, along with other friends, Toph Bei Fong, the world's greatest earthbender and first metalbender, Zuko, The banished Firenation Prince and later Firelord, and Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors, fought together to save the world. They grew up, and when they were older, Aang and Katara got married, and had three kids, one of them a baby boy, named Kyatso. Kyatso grew up, and became a powerful Airbender and married an earthbender. They had a daughter, and named her Alia.

Alia grew into a beautiful little girl, and the apple of her parent's eyes'. But when she was only four, her parents were both killed in a horrible accident, and she was left an orphan. She was raised by Firenation nuns from then on. But she couldn't handle the strictness of the kind-hearted women, so she ran away when she was sixteen. One day, when she was eighteen, she ran into a hansom Fire Nation soldier, named Zorin. They fell madly in love, and decided to be married, but they were both hiding something from each other, so the day before the wedding, they both burst out their secrets. Hers was that she was not a Fire Nation, but a combination of Earth, Air, and Water. His was that he was the crown prince of the Firenation. He promised that neither secret changed his feelings for her and they were married anyway. A week after their wedding, he received a message that his father was dead, and that he was now the Firelord.

Alia tried to comfort her new husband, and it worked temporarily. But with time, work, and the constant nagging of the royal advisors, he was convinced that he must have different queen than her, so that his child would be completely fire-nation. He consented, and made it seem as though he had banished Alia, but he did not, for he still loved her in the depths of his soul. Zorin made another woman, Zozia, a daughter of one of his advisors, his new queen, and made Alia a concubine; little did he know that Alia was with child, soon Zozia was as well. The children were born, and (to the disappointment of the entire nation) they were both lovely little girls. But the king overlooked that, and declared Azira, the daughter of Zozia, the crown princess, and heir to the Fire-throne. Alia's daughter was overlooked by all as a concubine's daughter, and a half breed, as it was not disclosed to anyone what her mother's name was. She named her daughter Kai.

. . .

Ten years passed. Kai turned into beautiful little girl. Azira did as well, and she was looked upon as the more beautiful one; she was spoiled and pampered by five hand maidens, and twelve slaves, while Kai was loved by one nurse, a servant boy, and a mother.

In the Fire Nation, girls were expected to abandon the ways of a child, and become a woman when they were of ten years of age. It was the day that Kai was supposed to do as such. She was extremely excited about it. Her nurse, Guan Yin, had gone shopping earlier that morning, and had bought her a new dress. Now, her mother slipped it over her head, and stood back to look at her. Her dress was of the purest silk (as befitted a member of the royal house of Zorin), dyed pink just for her, and had small, blue, green, and yellow flowers on it; it was tied with a sash of crimson.

"Oh, darling, you look beautiful! Do you like your new dress?" Daisy said as she admired her daughter as she stared into the mirror.

"Oh, Mama, I love it! It's so beautiful! It's almost worth growing up." She replied with a sigh. Her mother walked over to her, as she untied a small necklace from around her own neck, then tied it around Kai's, then said,

"This, my dear, is my necklace that my mother gave to me, and she was given it by her mother: Watermaster Katara… the same one who traveled, made peace, and fell in love with the great avatar Aang. This was her mother's betrothal necklace, to which she added the yellow and orange pendant," Kiara fingered the pendants in aw, "then my mother added the green one, and I, in turn, added the red one when I married Zor- I mean The Firelord. Now, I want you to have it. It means a lot to me, so always be sure to take good care of it, alright?"

"Yes Mama." She replied solemnly, then turned and asked excitedly, "Now can I go out into the courtyard? I want to show Kyler my new dress." Her mother nodded her approval, and she ran outside, pretending not to hear Guan Yin's call to not get her dress dirty. She ran until she reached the pond, where a servant boy, a year older than her was feeding the turtleducks. "Kyler what do you think of my new dress?" she said as she came to an abrupt stop and twirled around. The boy stood and turned towards her, revealing a broad smile, and sparkling eyes into which his thick black hair hung into. His mouth hung open in a moment of admiration, and then he shook his head and said teasingly.

"You look like a girl!"

"I am a girl, you… you… you turtleduck!" she spat vehemently back at him, along with a shove.

"Firesissy!" he said shoving her back.

"Servant boy!" she shoved harder

"Halve breed!" here he stopped, realizing he had gone too far. He started to apologize, but it was too late. She threw him to the ground and they rolled into the pond, splashing, kicking, and crying. He finally pinned her, and quickly brought her up and hugged her, the tears blending with the water on her face, and ruining her makeup. He apologized over and over again until she stopped crying. Even when they were both quiet, he gently rocked back and forth, just holding her. Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious laugh filled the courtyard, causing them both to jump up.

"Kai-kai likes a servant boy! Kai-kai likes a servant boy!"

"Azira, stop it! I told you not to call me that!" Kai yelled at her younger half-sister.

"You did, didn't you, but you can't order the heir to the Firethrone to do anything, now can you!" she laughed maliciously and then added as Kyler started to defend Kia, "and dear Kyler, you can't do anything either, you being just a servant boy!" she laughed again. As she was cackling, she unknowingly was getting closer and closer to the pond, suddenly, her foot slipped and she fell into the pond with a splash and a scream. Kai and Kyler both laughed and, after having a good long giggle, left her crying in the mud with a lily pad on her head, and turtleducks to afraid to come near her.

Kai and Kyler reached her quarters and were immediately met by her nursemaid Guan-yin.

"Princess, you have an audience with the Firelord. What in the avatar's name happened to you! Your dress is torn, your hair is soaked, and your makeup has run!"

"It was my fault Guan-yin! Don't blame it on the princess." Kyler said quickly. Kai shot him a grateful look before being hurried off to change.

She arrived in her father's courtroom not five minutes later, looking as beautiful as she had before the fight with Kyler. She was wearing a deep red dress, with golden embellishments along the sleeves and the collar. She had never gone into the throne room alone before, but Kyler had assured her that he would be there, hiding in the shadows. That comforted her a little, but she was still nervous. She approached the throne, which was surrounded by flames that danced intimidatingly at the feet of her father, the Firelord. Her father was not, in himself, a mean, uncaring, or in any way unkind person. In fact, he was a very loving person, although he was very deceived be his counselors. But the royal robes made him look ominous; the size of throne room made the air seem menacing; and the flames cast a threatening glow to everything in the room. She was scared, but she hid it well after ten years of practice. She slowly approached the great, fiery throne. She caught a glimpse of Kyler, sneaking in through a secret door in the wall. She reached the steps of the dais, curtsied, so low that her forehead touched the floor, and whispered, as she was taught,

"Father, great and mighty Firelord, your humble daughter, and servant Kai is here."

"Kai, I must tell you something about your mother. She's gone."

"What… what do you mean… gone?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry…" he motioned for Guan-yin to come in and take her away.

"Where's Mama? What did you do to her!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. The Firelord's face looked ragged. He got up and turned to leave, motioning for the guards to assist Guan-yin in taking his daughter for the room. "No! Where is she? What did you do to her? I want my Mama!" she screamed as the guards drug her down the long carpet that ran across the middle of the room. They threw her out the door and she slid across the smooth tile in the great hallway. She did not try to get up. She sat there on the floor. Crying. Screaming. Breaking. Kyler came up and tried to comfort her, but she would not listen, he could only put his arm around her, and hold her trembling figure. Soon, he found that tears were stinging in his own eyes.

. . .

Firelord Zorin walked into his bedchamber, took off his royal robes and shirt, revealing his muscular torso, and then threw himself down on the couch. He had no idea how hard it would be to tell Kai that her mother was gone. He had known that she would cry. He had expected she would scream. But he was unprepared for the look of sheer agony in her eyes. He himself was having a hard enough time with the death of Alia, yet he didn't know why. Why should he care? She was just a concubine! A mere mixed breed of a woman; not a drop of Firenation blood in her! A knock on the door broke his train of thought.

"You may enter." He said lazily. A tall, slender woman came in quietly and shut the door behind her. She had jet-black hair, and matching black eyes. You could easily tell that she was Zira's mother, Zozia, as they were identical. Though there was not any resemblance to Zorin in his daughter.

"It's about time." She said coolly

"Time for…?" he asked puzzled.

"About time that you got rid of her. About time that you called me to you." She paused, then kissed him firmly on the lips. He relaxed a little; he needed the comfort of a woman right now. She knew he needed her, so she let him kiss her for several minutes before pulling away just enough that she could speak, and said, "It's about time for a lot of things."

. . .

What became of little Kai? With no mother to love her, and a father who seemed not to care? What became of the little half-breed daughter of the Firelord? I'll tell you… she grew up, and, five years later, turned into me. And that, my friend, is where my story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... i hope you liked it, but if you didn't that ok, because the next xhapters are wayyyyyyy better, i think! please comment and stuff! 3!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Avatar Aang

**Ok, this chapter is kinda short. Sorry! If you have any strong emotional attachments to Aang, i sugest that you skip this one, but i would also really like it if you read it, too.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Avatar Aang<p>

"Very good, Kai; your swordswomanship is going well. I hope that with a few more lessons, you will be able to knock the sword from your master's hand" Papa said to me as I whipped the weapon aside and placed the blade of mine against the throat of my opponent. I was breathing hard now, after beating several officers already. These were the words I was waiting for. I quickly sheathed my blade, letting the man fall on his face in exhaustion, and bowed before the Firelord, my father.

"Thank you Father, your praise is more precious than rubies to your servant." I replied eloquently. I saw the corners of his mouth flinch upward in a smile for a fleeting moment, and knew I had pleased him.

"You show more skill than your firebending sister. Although it would help if she showed up for practice half as much as you do." He hesitated before saying, "Now be off with you, we have the Avatar joining us for supper tonight, and I want you to be prepared to demonstrate your talent for him."

I rushed off to my bathing chamber and took off my sweaty clothes. Royalty had the privilege of having the latest bathing contraptions, and the most recent was a combination of firebending and waterbending genius. The firebenders heat the water, which the waterbenders spray down a tube that then cleanses the occupants of the small bathing room. We've started calling it a 'shower'. I shampooed my hair, combed it, conditioned it, combed it, washed the rest of me, combed my hair again, did a final rinse, and, guess what, combed my hair again. It is protocol that a princess' hair was to be softer than the silk she wears, hence all the combing. I got out, dried off, and went into my room. My room's not very large, but it's decorated in reds, golds, and blacks. Red is my favorite color. I stepped behind the room divider and onto the dressing platform. Guan-yin began to dress me, and just as she finished, Kyler knocked on my door.

"Kai, are you ready?" he asked when I opened the door.

"Yep, what do you think, to flashy?" I asked, twirling about. I was wearing the traditional Firenation women's dress, red of course, but it was much shorter than most girls wear it. I wore tight black leggings under it, and my golden strap-sandals. My look was completed with a gold belt, my mother's necklace; and an ornate golden hair comb held my short, brown hair out of my face. He looked at me, for a moment, smiled, and said,

"You look very beautiful, but… are you sure you don't want to wear a more… feminine dress?" he then looked at me as if he expected me to hit him, as I was about to do, but I didn't have time to argue with him, I had to get to the banquet hall. I started down the hall, he following me.

As I entered the hall, the room went quiet. The Avatar had stopped talking, and thus, it meant he wanted silence. He was looking at me. He got up slowly, and hobbled towards me.

"No, it… it can't be…" he said shakily, "Katara? No, it can't be, you have green eyes, and your skin is much lighter." He reached his whithered hand out to touch my cheek.

"My name is Kai, daughter of Firelord Zorin." I said, unsure of what he was talking about.

"What is your mother's name child?" he asked. I glanced towards Papa, wordlessly asking if I should say; he nodded his consent in reply.

"Alia, sir." I answered quietly. At this he looked down at my necklace. He gasped, then, collapsed to the ground. I dropped to my knees, kneeling beside him. Everyone ran to help. He looked up at me and whispered,

"It's you…" and then he died. I sat there, holding the dead avatar in my arms. I looked up at my father who wore a mixed look of shock and sorrow. Azira was crying loudly, as though she had always appreciated the avatar like the rest of us did. I didn't know what to do. So, I sat there, holding the dead avatar in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I warned you! im sorry i had to make Aang die, i really am, but it just had to be done. i mean, the guy was almost 200 years old! Hope you liked it anyway! please comment and all that jazz.<strong>

**(who uses that saying anymore anyway?) lol**

**3**


	3. Chapter 3: Great Grandparents

**Hi! sorry i havn't updated this in a while, but my mom started limiting my computer time, and i couldn't get focused enough to work on it, but i finally go back to it and so here it is. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Great Grandparents<p>

_I opened my eyes to a strange, unearthly sight. There was a tree, the largest tree I've ever seen. Larger even than two elephant-koi fish put together. The air was filled with a sort of fog, or maybe smoke, I tried to smell, to see which one it was, but I realized that I couldn't sniff. In fact, I discovered, shocked, that I couldn't breathe! I wasn't breathing, but I was obviously alive! There was only one thing this would mean: I was in the spirit world! _

_ All of a sudden, there was a man in front of me. I immediately I recognized him as Avatar Aang. _

_ "Kai, you need to learn your ancestry." He said, as another man appeared. I recognized him too, as Firelord Zuko. A woman in blue appeared, she, I did not know. Both the Avatar and the Firelord turned to look at her with longing. She stepped towards me, ignoring the loving glances of the men. _

_ "Kai," she said in a voice like purple silk, "you must go to the Royal Hall of Records. You must know the history between your Great Grandparents." And with that, she smiled, stroked my hair, and disappeared, along with everything else. _

I opened my eyes. I was in my room, in my bed. I got up. I had made up my mind to go to the Royal Hall of Records.

. . .

I sat on my couch, trying to figure out Avatar Aang's last words. 'It's you…' what did he mean by 'It's you…'? I couldn't figure it out. I waited until Kyler came for his nightly checkup on me, before I went anywhere.

"I want to go to the Royal Hall of Records." I announced as he shut the door. He jumped, not seeing that I was still up, and then looked at me like I was crazy.

"The Royal Hall of Records? No way am I letting you go there. You know how closely guarded that place is! It's not safe for you to go there without permission and a royal guard." He exclaimed.

"But you're coming with me, and you're a royal guard." I said, using my most sugary tone, "and I have to figure out what he meant by 'It's you…'." I looked at him with my best coyote-giraffe eyes and batting my long lashes. I could practically see him melt under my gaze.

"Oh, the things I do for you. When will you be ready to leave?" I grinned in triumph.

"Right now." I said jumping up from my couch. I ran to the window and let out a rope I had prepared earlier, and climbed down it, he followed as soon as I was down. We walked in the shadows until we got to the door we were looking for. The Royal Hall of Records. There were guards posted at each side of the door, and several walked the hallway. There was no way of going through that door without being seen, but going through that door wasn't part of my plan. Quietly, I pushed on the wall next to me, and felt it give way. I crept into the corridor, with Kyler close behind. We walked all the way into the heavily guarded room, without ever even being asked their business. The room was filled to the ceiling with shelves holding scrolls and scrolls of and on everyone you could possibly think of. But I was looking for scrolls on one particular person: Avatar Aang. I found the section on avatars so I then went all the way to the end, to where the last avatar would be. There it was… all the records of Aang. I reached up and grabbed the first scroll I saw.

_Aang was the last airbender alive since the Firenation murdered all the others. He was found a hundred years later by a southern waterbender: Katara…_

Well, I've never heard they were murdered, but other than that, I know all this. I rolled it back up and put it away. I grabbed another.

_Aang and his friends defeated the whole Firenation, and set Firelord Zuko on the throne. Zuko later married Firelady Mai; she bore him a son, Iron. He grew and later became Firelord, and he and his Firelady gave birth to Zorin_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know all of that. I put that one back and unrolled another, higher on the shelf.

Both Aang and Zuko loved Katara. Before the Firelord married Lady Mai, he had a very strong relationship with her…

Wait, what? This is new. How come no one is told this? I read on.

_During the second year of his reign, he took a summer holiday at Ember Island, taking Katara with him. All of the Firenation was hoping that they would come back engaged, but when the summer was over, he returned to the capital, and she announced that she was going to spend some time repairing the Air Temples. She wasn't heard from for nine months, after which she came back, being Aang's new bride._

Weird, how could she do that to Zuko? And wouldn't Aang worry that she still had feelings for him? I read on.

_A year passed and Katara became pregnant, and gave birth to a boy, whom they named after the two loved ones they had lost in the war: Kyatso, Kya for Katara's mother, and 'yatso for Aang's first mentor, Gyatso._

I heard a noise behind me, it was Kyler.

"Kai, we need to get out of here, the firesages are going to be coming in any minute to put the new events in writing." I nodded, and rolled up the scroll I had been reading and stuffed it into my belt. "What are you doing? You can't take that!" he half yelled half whispered. I rolled my eyes and answered,

"I didn't get to finish!" we snuck our way back to the secret doorway and he shut it behind us, just as light flooded the room. We were just in time. We crept through the walls and went back to my room, as he hopped through my window, he said,

"I can't believe you talked me into that! Do you know what would had happened if would have been caught?"

"But we didn't get caught, so calm down." I replied with a laugh as I sat down on the couch to finish my scroll. He reached over and grabbed it,

"Oh, no you don't! You go get in bed and go to sleep. I'm going to go give this to Guan Yin and tell her not to let you read it until after you have eaten lunch tomorrow, or later today rather." as he glanced at my candle-clock. It was almost four.

"Oh, well, fine then. Good night Kyler, I will be a good little princess and go to bed as I'm told." I half pouted half teased. He grinned and feigned a bow, replying with the utmost sarcasm,

"I shall

bid you good morn, you regalness." Then he slipped out the door. I sighed, put on my nightgown, and fell into bed.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you liked it! Please review, and feel free to ask me any questions you might have! Thanks!<strong>

**~Fanta~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

**Hey! so... no one has really given me any feedback so far, and i have totaly lost inspiration. So if you have liked this story so far, PLEASE write to me and i will keep writing, otherwise i will delete it on 8/15/12. i don't wan't to, but i have such a horrid writers block.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Mission<p>

I slept a dreamless sleep, and woke up with a luxurious yawn. I got out of bed, and began to walk to my dressing room. Kyler was in the sitting area, as he normally was in the morning and I said, as I do every day,

"Good morning Kyler." I got to the door of my dressing chamber, to find Guan-yin standing in my way, looking as if she had seen a spirit monster. All of a sudden, I realized that Kyler was not the only one who was in the sitting room. I whirled around, to find four firesages sitting on my couch! I realized I was in my pajamas, and ran to get my red silk robe, and then came back indignant.

"Princess, we have a message from the Firelord…"

"Look, I only went into the Roya- what? You're not here because of… oh, ok" I was silenced by a hasty look from Kyler and his frantic gesture to cut it out. Fortunately, the Firesage paid me no heed and continued,

"You are to travel the world in order to find the new avatar." He said as casually as if he had said 'I'm in the mood for some moon-peach pie'.

"What! I'm supposed to do what? I can't search for the avatar, I'm just a kid. I haven't even finished my training yet!" I screamed

"We understand if you think this is not something for a princess, but pride is irrelevant at this juncture." He continued in the same tone as before.

"It is not a matter of pride that makes me indignant about all of this. I just think someone el-"

"You will leave this afternoon and return when you find the next avatar." He interrupted, then got up, followed by the other Firesages. Leaving me in an annoyed pose.

"Really?"outed at the closed door.

. . .

My knife landed dead center… bull's-eye. I threw again, at another target… bull's-eye. Again… bull's-eye. I continued until all twenty of my knives were in an intimidating pattern on targets in a circle around me. I stood there; arms still in throwing position, with a bead of sweat rolling down my forehead. A single applause broke the deafening silence.

"Pretty impressive, Kai" Kyler said, "They're about ready for us to come aboard."

"Ok, wait, us? You're coming too?" I questioned.

"Well of course! I'm your body guard, aren't i?" then added playfully "and, if I'm not there to keep you out of trouble, who will?" I scoffed, and gave him a playful shove. He just laughed. We started walking back towards the main palace, so I could get cleaned up before we left, but we were stopped by my horrid half-sister.

"Well, if it isn't Kai-kai and her servant-boy-friend." She said with a sneer.

"He's not my-, oh it doesn't matter. What do you want Azira?" I growled back.

"Oh, I simply wanted to tell you," she replied as two other figures appeared from the shadows, "that me and my friends are going out to search for the new avatar."

"What? You can't come with me!" I said, stepping forward threateningly. She was wearing her typical pink top, that had trim of gold and red crossing in front, and a pink and gold ruffle mini skirt.

"Come with you? Why would I go with you? It's my mission! I'm going on a ship in twenty minutes to go to the watertribe, I don't remember which one, but we are, isn't that right girls?" she turned to her hench-ladies in expectancy. Tomi, an Earthbending tomboy, with shoulder length black hair that was always done in a careless ostridge-horse-tail, shrugged her shoulders leaned against the wall. She was wearing light brown baggy tousers (**A****.N. think sweatpants or Princess Jasmine pants)**, a green t-shirt that showed her belly button, a cropped brown leather vest, green flats, and gold and silver bangles that she could metal-bend into anything she desired. The other girl, a Northern Watertribe daydreamer with mid-back length light brown hair that was neatly done in two long, sleek braids, was wearing a light purple sweetheart neckline and flowing blue off-the-shoulder sleeves, a blue tu-tu and lace upribbon flats. She, Breena, was much chattier.

"That's what the Firesages told us this morning. I can't wait to go around the world! It will be so much fun! I'm so excited about-" Azira cut her off,

"See? I am going, not you!" she was starting to make my blood boil. "So you can just wipe that stupid little smirk off your half-breed face and-" it was me who was cutting someone off this time as I lunged for her. She fell flat on her back and I could tell I had knocked all the breath from her lungs, but that insult was still ever more painful than a few bruises, so I kept going. I punched her right in the nose; she reached up and pulled my hair; I flipped her over and put her in a headlock; she elbowed me in the ribs. I heard Kyler yelling at me to stop, but I couldn't. I felt someone else's hands on me and I pushed them away. They grabbed me again and I was pulled away from my half-sister. My hair was a mess and I was filthy, but I knew she looked a lot worse than I did. Her nose was streaming blood, her clothes were torn, and her black hair, which had come out of her signature hog-monkey-tails, was tangled and muddy.

I shot Kyler a dirty glare when he let go of my arms. Then Azira and I simultaneously yelled, well, she screeched,

"Papa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!"

. . .

We stormed into the throne room, our friends on our heels.

"What is this? I'm expected to put up with her," I pointed to Azira disgustedly, "on my first mission, and not only that, but one that is of great importance to the entire world? Please, sir, tell me there is some mistake!" I said, while walking forward and bowing so my forehead was touching the black marble floor. Azira, on the other hand, marched right up to the flames that surrounded the throne, parted them, and sat on my- on our father's lap.

"Daddy, Papa, Father, please tell the mean half-sister that she's not coming. It seems that she's just so stupid that she actually thinks that she could come with me and the other royalty that are going to find the avatar." She said in her most angelic tone, while giving him the famous lion-puppy-dog-eyes. I feel my face turn red with anger and disgust.

"Now, now girls, you're both acting foolishly. Kai, you need to stop being so prideful. Azira, stop being so- so… like that." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Then, pushing Azira off his lap and standing up, "You are both going to search for the avatar."

'What!" we said in unison.

"You heard me. You are both going, but not together. Azira is going south first, then north. Kai is going north first and then south. When- or if either of you find the avatar you will report back to the Firenation Capital. Are we clear?"

"Yes father." We said together, while glaring at each other.

. . .

I stretched out on my new bed- well it was really a hammock hanging from the ceiling of my room on my new ship. My ship, my room, my bed: my new life. No more Azira, no more Zozia, no more being reminded that I don't have pure Firenation blood running through my body. Now I would get the adventure I was looking for. I slowly allowed my eyelids to drop.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're off! but no, not to see the wizard... sadly.<strong>

**WANTED: if you want to submit a minor re-occering character (like the Cabbage Merchant or Jet or The Boulder) you should write to me and i will put the first five into my story! ( IF i don't delete this story first... im trying to get some motivation here) and also, if you or some one you know is a a good beta reader, and would like to do this one, then PLEASE don't hesitate give me a recomendation**

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**~A Fantasist~**


End file.
